Taylor Robinson
Appearance *Hair Color: It's dark brown. *Eye Color: Light blue. *Trademark: My eyes. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I used to want to dye it black so people would stop mistaking my natural color for black, but I've gotten over that problem. I usually wear light makeup, including mascara and lip gloss. My style is somewhat 'modern'. I wear a lot of accessories most of the time, including one too many bracelets, apparently. I guess I can be considered girly, apparently. Family Sophia Robinson My mom disappeared from my life about 15 years ago. My grandparents say she was a wonderful person, just confused. I'm not sure what to think of that. She was the fourth of six children, so I think she felt neglected a lot. But she had me and Lucy when she was 17 and Sienna when she was still 17. I don't know if I love or hate her. Father Vale No, he isn't a priest, I just only know his last name was Vale. My father left us when he got my mother pregnant a second time. He was twenty years older than my mom and my grandparents say he was a jerk. I believe that. And sadly, I received his last name as a middle name. Ruby Robinson My grandmother is a nice person. She was nice enough to care for her first-born grandchildren for 15 years onward, and says she'll take care of us for the rest of her life. I really love her. Alexander Robinson My grandfather is also a nice person. He taught Sienna to surf and after I failed at surfing, he didn't get mad and instead taught me swimming which I love nowadays. I love him too and he's a really good cook like yum. Lucy Robinson She's my younger twin sister. She's a good person, but she can be OCD and annoying sometimes. I still consider her a friend though, and I love her. Sienna Robinson My sister is like my best friend. Sometimes we fight, but my grandfather always says we're more alike than we think. I love her too, and she's less than a year younger than me. History I was born on November 5, 1995, in Ocean City, New Jersey, to a 17 year old girl named Sophia Robinson, still a high school student, and a 37 or so year old man with the last name Vale. About eleven months later, my sister Sienna was born. My dad disappeared before my younger sister was born, and my mom raised us well below the poverty line until I was two. She then left us on her parents' doorstep and disappeared completely. My grandparents, however, raised us well. I grew up with the beach, but I sort of failed at surfing unlike my sister. So, my grandfather taught me to swim, and I have been swimming ever since I was 7. I still surf sometimes though. When I was eleven, we moved here to California, and that's pretty much it. Personality I'm okay. I can be insolent a lot, but I'm usually nice. I'm less outgoing than the average person and I can find it hard to relate to other people but I don't have zero friends. I find it easy to hold a conversation. However, I can be manipulative. Trivia *I love the beach and swimming. *I hate my second middle name but I'm not going to change it. *I hardly watch TV. *I'm Cantonese, English, and Russian, explaining my... interesting looks. *My yearbook pictures always turn out horrible. *I love pretzel chicken. *When I was a baby my father put beer in my bottle to make me sleep, apparently. *I really hate bugs. *I roll my eyes a lot, and sometimes for no reason. *I'm right-handed and left-footed. It's actually common. *I'm pretty short (I'm 5'3, I'm pretty sure). *My favorite bands are Disturbed, Asking Alexandria and Death Cab for Cutie. *I never have made an 11:11 wish. *I've never fell in love. Not because I don't believe in it. *I don't really like gum, but I like it when it's spearmint flavored. *Whenever I eat candy I feel sick. *I love Cracker Barrell, but I haven't been there since I was in New Jersey. *I can speak Cantonese and German as well as English. *I have two cats and two foster cats for an animal advocacy group. *These facts are all stupid.